warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/Transcript
Doorstep Delivery is nighttime in Surrey, we see two owls on the street sign "PRIVET DRIVE" and the camera pans to the street with very identical looking brown bricked houses. One the owls fly away to reveal a elderly man with crimson robes, and the long silvery white beard named Albus Dumbledore walks through a forest near the street. He takes out his deliminator and activates it. Dumbledore zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. Dumbledore looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge. :Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall. cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. We see that the cat's shadow progressing into a woman with a tall hat. There are footsteps and Minerva McGongall is revealed. :McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus? :Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad. :McGonagall: And the boy? :Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him. :McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? :Dumbledore: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life. is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man with shoulder length black hair and beard named Rubeus Hagrid, takes off his goggles. :Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall. :Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid? :Hagrid: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go. hands a baby wrapped in a bundle over to Dumbledore. :McGonagall: Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are... :Dumbledore: The only family he has. stop outside a house which is 4 Privet Drive. :McGonagall: This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name. :Dumbledore: Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready. coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat. :Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all. nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. :Dumbledore: Good luck...Harry Potter. baby has a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The camera slowly zooms towards the scar which glows brightly and it immediately flashes, transitioning to a stormy cloud sky. The film's title in metallic gold zooms out around the camera, and lightning flashes to brighten it up. Then, the lightning flashes engulf the screen, transitioning it to the present time. The scar's glow immediately dies down, and the camera pans to see Harry who is now 10 years old, still sleeping. Then, the light turns on outside his bedroom cupboard under the stairs :Petunia: Up. Get up. knocks on his closet door repeatedly Now! door of closet and walks into the living room wakes up, turns on his bedroom light and puts on his glasses with tape on the bridge, indicating that it was partly damaged. A large, tubby boy, Dudley Dursley, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase. :Dudley: Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo! looks up to the join works of the stairs with small amounts of dusts rising. Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. Harry tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley. Petunia is in the kitchen, where Dudley has gone. :Petunia: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy! :Vernon: Happy birthday, son. and Dudley giggle together. Harry comes into the kitchen, dressed in outgrown clothes. :Petunia: Harry, unpleasantly Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything. :Harry: Yes, Aunt Petunia. then gets to work on cooking the bacon :Petunia: I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day. :Vernon: Harry, who is taking his time placing the bacon on the plates Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy! :Harry: Yes, Uncle Vernon. leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares. :Dudley: How many are there? :Vernon: Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself. :Dudley: Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!! :Vernon: Err yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year. :Dudley: I don't care how big they are! :Petunia: him down Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin? the house morning. The happy family is heading to the car. :Petunia: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it. then goes to go in the car, but Vernon stops him, pointing his keys at him. :Vernon: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in. The Vanishing Glass the London Zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large Boa constructor. :Dudley: Make it move. raps the glass of the cage. :Vernon: Move! :raps the glass much harder, and Vernon nervously winces. :Dudley: MOVE! :Harry: He's asleep! :Dudley: He's boring. and his parents head over to another enclosure. Harry is left with the snake. :Harry: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you. snake looks up and blinks. Can you...hear me? snake nods It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? snake shakes its head You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either. now awake snake has attracted Dudley's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Harry to the floor. :Dudley: Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing! puts his hands on the glass wall. With his back turned, Harry glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears, causing Dudley to wretch forward, losing his balance. :Dudley: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!! falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. Harry snickers at what he saw. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry. :Snake: Thanks. :Harry: Anytime. snake slivers off to the exit. :Man: SNAKE! is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. Seeing that he is now trapped, he pounds the glass in panic. :Dudley: Mum, mummy! :Petunia: him in the exhibit AHH! :Dudley: Mum, help! Help me! :Petunia: My darling boy! How did you get in there?! How did you get in there? Dursley, oh, Dursley! grins and snickers, Vernon notices this and glares down at him. Harry's grin disappears, knowing that he is in trouble with Vernon. at the Dursleys'. Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come in. :Petunia: a distressed Dudley It's all right. It's all right. disappear around the corner. Harry and Vernon enter. Vernon slams the door and shoves Harry against a wall, taking his hair. :Harry: Ow! :Vernon: What happened?! :Harry: I swear I don't know! snarls One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic! scoffs at this, shoves Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and slams the door :Vernon: There's no such thing as magic! blackens out the vent on the door Letters from No One owl flies into view and lands itself on a TV aerial on one of the houses' roof (Extended Version) camera slowly pans up to reveal Dudley in his smartest school uniform, posing and smiling grandly. :Petunia: Awww, smile. takes a photograph of him. She gasps in joy. Vernon, just look at him. I can't believe it. In just a week you'll be off to Smeltings. :Vernon: Caveat Smeltona. Proudest moment of my life. :Harry: Will I have to wear that too? draw their attention to Harry :Petunia: What, you? Go to Smeltings? nods, questionably :Vernon: Ha! laugh in amusement :Petunia: Oh, don't be so stupid, you're going to the state school where you belong. to the kitchen and fishes out a grey shirt in a boiler. And this is what you're gonna be wearing when I've finished dyeing it. :Harry: But that's Dudley's old uniform. It'll fit me like bits of old Elephant skin. :Petunia: It'll fit you well enough. Go get the post. then heads to the hallway Go! (Normal Version) leaves the living room area into the hallway and picks up some letters, one of which had his name on it with his address of where he sleeps. Uncle Vernon and Dudley sit at the table while Aunt Petunia is busy fixing breakfast. Harry walks in with the mail and hands it to Uncle Vernon then walks to his seat with his letter. :Vernon: reading a postcard Oh, Marge is ill! Ate a funny whelk. suddenly notices Harry's letter and runs to grab it from him and give it to his father. :Dudley: Dad! Look! Harry's got a letter! :Harry: Hey, give it back! It's mine! :Vernon: Yours? Who'd be writing to you? family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Harry gulps. Much later, another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside, Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up. In the closet, Harry hears a whirring noise. He looks out at Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening. :Vernon: No more mail through this letterbox. quietly closes the cupboard door. The next day, Vernon and Petunia are outside the door. Vernon is about to head off to work. Petunia kisses his cheek. :Petunia: Have a lovely day at the office, dear. stops, looks and sees a bunch of owls. :Vernon: Shoo! Go on! notices something and pats Vernon on the shoulder to get his attention, and what they see is more letters addressed to Harry. (Extended Version) Petunia is cracking a egg into a bowl, and what instead comes out is a folded-up letter. She cracks another one, but another letter comes out as well. She then cracks yet another one, but the same happens again. She stares at the letter, and then she hears the owls screeching. She draws her attention to the outside of the window, and what she sees is four owls sitting on some garden chairs. Petunia then screams and runs off. (Normal Version) later, Vernon is tossing letters into the fireplace. Harry comes around the corner. Vernon grins evilly and tosses more in. The scene fades to the next day, the family is sitting around, Harry is serving cookies. :Vernon: Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley? :Harry: Dudley shrugs and didn't answer, as Harry hands a cookie to Vernon Because there's no post on Sunday? :Vernon:Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir. sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched. No sir, not one blasted, miserable- Vernon was talking, a letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face, cutting him off. There is a rumbling and then millions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace. The family shrieks in horror as Harry watches in amazement. :Dudley: AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop! jumps on Petunia's lap as she and Vernon continue screaming :Vernon: Go away, ahh! :Dudley: What is it? Please tell me what's happening! jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. He gets one and starts to run away. Vernon jumps up as well. :Vernon: Give me that! Give me that letter! chases Harry and grabs him before Harry gets into his closet. :Harry: Get off! Ahh! restrains Harry as several letters begin to shoot everywhere around the house. :Vernon: Ahh! :Harry: They're my letters! Let go of me! wood plank nailed in front of the letterbox finally breaks from the excess pressure of the letters shooting through the letter. :Vernon: That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us! :Dudley: Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?! watches with a horrified look on her face, knowing that Dudley may be right. Keeper of the Keys stormy night, a tall house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The Dursleys, including Harry have moved there, due to the chaos with the letters. The family is sleeping, with Harry on the cold, dirt floor and Dudley sleeping on a sofa. Harry has drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Harry. Harry looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00. :Harry: himself Make a wish, Harry. blows the "candles" on the drawn birthday cake the door thumps, in sync with the thunder flashing. Harry jumps. The door thumps again and Dudley and Harry jump up and back away. Harry hides behind a wall, and Dudley cowers on a windowsill. Petunia and Vernon appear, with the latter holding a double barrel gun. :Vernon: Who's there? Ahh! door bangs again and then falls down, and a giant man appears. As he comes into the clear lighting, he is revealed to be Hagrid. :Hagrid: Sorry 'bout that. puts the door back up :Vernon: his gun at him I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering! Petunia quietly gasps in fear, Hagrid grabs the gun and bends it upwards. :Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley, you great prune. gun fires upwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling, causing the two to shriek in fear. Hagrid notices Dudley. Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! :Dudley: I-I-I'm not Harry. reveals himself :Harry: I-I am. :Hagrid: Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. Harry the cake Words and all. Heh. :Harry: Thank you! cake, which reads "Happee Birdae Harry" in green frosting. :Hagrid: It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it? sits down on the sofa, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gasps. :Harry: cake down Excuse me, who are you? :Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts. :Harry: Sorry, no. :Hagrid: No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all? :Harry: Learnt what? :Hagrid: You're a wizard, Harry. looks confused :Harry: I-I'm a what? :Hagrid: A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little. :Harry: No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry. :Hagrid: Well, just Harry. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? softens his expression Ah. whimpers. Hagrid hands Harry the same letter that has been sent the past while. Harry opens it. :Harry: Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! :Vernon: Hagrid He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish! :Harry: You knew?? You knew all along and you never told me? :Petunia: Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you. :Harry: Petunia, angrily Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash! :Hagrid: A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter? :Petunia: We had to tell him something. :Hagrid: It's an outrage! It's a scandal! the Dursleys argue with Hagrid, no one, including Harry, noticing Dudley taking Harry's cake away :Vernon: He'll not be going! :Hagrid: Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you? :Harry: Muggle? :Hagrid: Harry, calmly Non magic folk. immediately draws his attention back to Vernon and Petunia in anger This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! Hagrid was talking, Dudley was munching on Harry's cake. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore. smiles upon hearing Albus Dumbledore's name :Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks! whips out his umbrella and points it at Vernon, threateningly. :Hagrid: Never, insult Albus Dumbledore, in front of me. finally Dudley eating Harry's cake, and aims his umbrella at his rear. He fires a magic spark at it, causing a grey tail to grow. :Dudley: Ahh! Dursleys shriek in both fright and horror, as they run off out of sight. Harry laughs at this, so does Hagrid. :Hagrid: Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic. :Harry: Nods Okay. :Hagrid: his pocket-watch Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. goes off to the door and pulls it down again, before stepping out. He turns to Harry Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm? walks out. Harry grins, looks back at the direction where the Dursleys gone, and grins again, before grabbing his jacket and joins Hagrid on their journey to London. Diagon Alley next day, in the streets of London. (Extended Version) and Hagrid are in the underground tube. :Harry: the list First year students will require: three sets of work robes, one wand. turns to Hagrid :Hagrid: Essential bit of equipment, Harry. :Harry: One pair of dragon-hide gloves. turns to Hagrid again Hagrid, do they mean for a real dragon? :Hagrid: Well, they don't mean for a penguin, do they? Heh. Crikey, but not a dragon. :Harry: But you like a dragon? :Hagrid: Fast and misunderstood beasts, Harry. Fast and misunderstood. suddenly eyes a woman and then he nods. The woman returns to reading her paper. (Normal Version) next scene, Hagrid and Harry are walking down the streets. :Harry: All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London? :Hagrid: If you know where to go. walk towards a corner store and as they get closer, the sign above it has The Leaky Cauldron magically appearing. They enter the Leaky Cauldron. There was music and several patrons was speaking to each other. :Tom: Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume? :Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies. :Tom: Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter. pub immediately goes silent and everyone notices. A man comes up and shakes Harry's hand. :Man: Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back. witch comes up and shakes Harry's hand, as well. :Witch: Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last. man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is Professor Quirrell. :Quirrell: Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you. :Hagrid: Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. :Harry: Oh, nice to meet you. out his hand, offering a handshake with Quirrell. But he looks at Harry's head and hesitatingly refuses :Quirrell: F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh. :Hagrid: Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh. :Harry: Good-bye. two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall. :Hagrid: See, Harry, you're famous! :Harry: But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am? :Hagrid: I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry. the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks then magically shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street called Diagon Alley. Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley. grins broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches. Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry. is amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. The camera pans on a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom. :Boy: It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet. camera pans to see the broom's model name on the handle and Hagrid continue walking down Diagon Alley :Harry: But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money. :Hagrid: Well, there's your money, Harry. gestures to a tall, white, marble building, Gringotts Bank Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts. Gringotts the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working at their desks. :Harry: Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things? :Hagrid: They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me. sticks to him. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin, wearing spectacles and a waistcoat, in it. Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal. goblin looks up. :Goblin: And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key? :Hagrid: Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which. hands the Goblin the letter wrapped in string. :Goblin: Very well. they race down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops, a goblin called Griphook, clambers out. :Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please. hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault Key please. hands him the key and he unlocks it The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Harry is amazed. :Hagrid: Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja? continue on through the cavern. :Griphook: Vault 713. :Harry: What's in there, Hagrid? :Hagrid: Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret. :Griphook: Stand back. finger down the door. The vault opens to reveal a small white stone package. Hagrid enters the vault and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears. :Hagrid: Best not mention this to anyone, Harry. nods in aggreement Ollivanders back in Diagon Alley, Harry and Hagrid are walking through the street. Harry has bought most of his equipment, and is reading his list. :Harry: I still need...a wand. :Hagrid: A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. gestures to the store No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long. goes into the store, quietly. He looks around. There are shelves of wands in boxes, but no people. :Harry: Softly Hello? Hello? a nose came from the back, and a man appears on a ladder and looks at Harry. The man is Ollivander and he smiles. :Ollivander: I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. a wand Ah. Here we are. holds it, but does nothing Well, give it a wave. is hesitant but waves. This causes most of the boxes to come flying out and crashing down. Harry jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter. Apparently not. another wand from a box. Perhaps this. waves at a vase, which shatters, startling Harry. No, no, definitely not! No matter...a wand fro ma box, but stops and becomes thoughtful I wonder. hands thw wand to Harry. No sooner after he touched it, Harry suddenly glows under it, blowing his hair up and several of the paperwork in the background. Ollivander looked a bit surprised and deep in thought. Curious, very curious. :Harry: Sorry, but what's curious? :Ollivander: the wand he gave to Harry I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. to the lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead :Harry: And...who owned that wand? :Ollivander: Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great. hands Harry back his wand. then hears a knock on the window. :Hagrid: Harry! Harry! Happy birthday! a snowy owl in a cage which hoots, her name is Hedwig. :Harry: amazed Wow. The Boy Who Lived back in the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid and Harry, are at a long table, eating soup. Everything is too quiet, Hagrid soon notices this. :Hagrid: You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet. :Harry: He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do. :Hagrid: and pushes his bowl away First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-... :Harry: Maybe if you wrote it down? :Hagrid: No, I can't spell it. All right. quietly Voldemort. :Harry: Voldemort? :Hagrid: Shh!! looks around to see if anyone heard it :Hagrid: It was dark times, Harry, dark times. flash over to a flashback on the night at Godric's hollow, consisting off a cloaked man walking towards a house, breaking in with his wand, and proceeding to terrorize. Hagrid narrates. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. mother, Lily, screams in pain as she is killed by Voldemort's wand. Green flashes are seen from the windows outside the house. Then, we see Voldemort pointing his wand at a infant Harry Potter's head. Nobody...not one. But you. flash back to the present time. :Harry: Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me? :Hagrid: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that. :Harry: What happened to Vo- ...to You-Know-Who? :Hagrid: Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived. Platform 9¾ Cross Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry, with his cart of his baggage, equipment and Hedwig, walk beside Hagrid. A couple look at Hagrid, suspicously. :Hagrid: What're you looking at? then checks watch Blimey, is that the time?? Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his- well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. the train ticket Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket. looks at his ticket. :Harry: Platform 9¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9¾. There's no such thing...is there? looks up, but we now see that Hagrid has vanished and Harry all alone with his cart. is walking down lane between trains. A man rushes by. :Man: Sorry. sees a guard. :Harry: Excuse me, excuse me. :Guard: Right on your left, ma'am. :Harry: Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾? :Guard: incredulous 9¾? Think you're being funny, do ya? walks off then notices a woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts. :Mrs. Weasley: It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course. :Harry: Muggles? :Mrs. Weasley: Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first. tall boy with red hair, called Percy, comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Harry is amazed. :Mrs. Weasley: Fred, you next. :George: He's not Fred, I am! :Fred: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother! :Mrs. Weasley: Oh, I'm sorry, George. moves towards the wall :Fred: I'm only joking. I am Fred. runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother. Harry shakes his head in disbelief. :Harry: Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to- :Mrs. Weasley: How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. to a red haired boy, called Ron, who smiles Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. :Ginny: Good luck. takes a breath and runs at the wall. He shuts his eyes and emerges on the other side a magnificent station at Platform 9¾ with a red train, which is The Hogwarts Express, and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Harry sighs with relief. Harry meets Ron and Hermione on, the Hogwarts Express is travelling through the countryside. Harry is in sitting alone in a train compartment, and Ron appears in the doorway. :Ron: Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full. :Harry: No, not at all. :Ron: across from Harry I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. :Harry: I'm Harry. Harry Potter. goes agape. :Ron: So-so it's true? I mean, do you really have the...the... :Harry: The what? :Ron: whispers Scar...? :Harry: Oh up his hair bangs to reveal it :Ron: Wicked. trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets. :Woman: Anything off the trolley, dears? :Ron: up his mushed sandwiches No, thanks, I'm all set. lips. :Harry: out coins We'll take the lot! :Ron: Whoa! bit later, Harry and Ron are not sitting together eating bundles of sweets. Ron's rat, Scabbers, is perched on Ron's knee, a box over its head. :Harry: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? :Ron: They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once! quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. :Harry: up a blue and gold package These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they? :Ron: It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself. opens the package, and a chocolate frog jumps onto the window and climbs up. Hey, watch it! frog reaches the open gap in the window, and jumps out. Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with. :Harry: Dumbledore's image in the card Hey, I got Dumbledore! :Ron: I got about 6 of him. looks at the card again, but Dumbledore has vanished. :Harry: Hey, he's gone! :Ron: Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? {Scabbers squeaks} This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he? :Harry: Just a little bit. :Ron: Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see? :Harry: Yeah! :Ron: throat Ahem. Sun- girl called Hermione Granger, with bushy brown hair, dressed in robes, appears at the doorway. :Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. :Ron: No. :Hermione: Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then. :Ron: Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow! zaps Scabbers, but nothing happens. Ron shrugs. :Hermione: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example...goes over and sits across from Harry. He points her wand at his glasses and Harry tenses Oculus Reparo. tape on the nose-band vanishes, repairing his glasses as if they were good as new. Harry takes them off, amazed. That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...? :Ron: his mouth full I'm...Ron Weasley. :Hermione: Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Ron. You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there. to the dirt mark on Ron's nose. Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed. Welcome to Hogwarts is nighttime at Hogsmeade station, the train blows its whistle and pulls into outside the station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People, in their robes, begin pouring out of the train. :Hagrid: Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up! and Ron, now in their robes, walk up to Hagrid. :Hagrid: Hello, Harry. :Harry: Hey, Hagrid. :Ron: Whoaa! :Hagrid: Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me. a large number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle, known as the Hogwarts Castle, can be seen. People are in awe. :Ron: Wicked. continue on further towards the castle. Later on, the first year students walk in the castle, and up the staircase. As the camera pans, we see on a higher level, Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers. :McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. scared looking boy called Neville Longbottom, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumps forward. :Neville: Trevor! catches his toad; McGonagall stares down at him as some of the students laugh Sorry. backs away, embarrassed. :McGonagall: The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. leaves to go into the Great Hall young evil looking boy, with short blonde hair, called Draco Malfoy, speaks up. :Draco: It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. of the students are heard whispering, "Harry Potter?" Draco gestures to his thugs. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. snickers at his name Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. his hand to Harry. :Harry: going to take Draco's arrogance I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks. glares. McGonagall returns and smacks Draco on the shoulder with a paper. He leaves Harry with one last glare. :McGonagall: We're ready for you now. The Sorting Hat leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with thousands of students, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. :Hermione: It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. leads the first-years to the front where the Sorting Hat lies on the stool. :McGonagall: All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words. rises from the main table. :Dumbledore: I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch to a ragged old man, called Mr. Argus Filch, with his cat with red eyes, called Mrs. Norris. has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.sits back down :McGonagall: When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger. :Hermione: herself Oh, no. Okay, relax. goes up :Ron: Mental that one, I'm telling you. nods in agreement. Hermione sits on the stool and McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head :Sorting Hat: Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!! students cheer; Hermione jumps off with a smile. :McGonagall: Draco Malfoy. saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head. :Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN! students cheer, not as loudly :Ron: There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin. :McGonagall: Susan Bones. small, redhead goes up. Harry looks around and notices a black greasy haired, pale man, called, Severus Snape, giving him sinister looks. His scar hurts. :Harry: Ahh! hand on forehead in pain :Ron: concerned Harry, what is it? :Harry: Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine. :Sorting Hat: Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff! :McGonagall: Ronald Weasley. gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on. :Sorting Hat: Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!! students cheer as Ron sighs in relief. :McGonagall: Harry Potter. goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down on the stool. The Sorting Hat is placed on his head. :Sorting Hat: Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? :Harry: to the hat Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. :Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? :Harry whispering Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin. :Sorting Hat: Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!! is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table. :Fred and George: We got Potter! We got Potter! sits down at the table. He looks at Dumbledore, who lifts up his goblet and slightly waves it, as if he was wishing congratulations. Nick and Other Residents all of the first years are sorted in their houses, all of the students were talking to each other. McGonagall dings on a cup. :McGonagall: Your attention, please. :Dumbledore: from his chair Let the feast...begin. the aerial view of the Great Hall, food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. :Harry: Wow. looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in. Ron stuffs his face. :Seamus: I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. laughs. Harry is sitting next to Percy. He leans over. :Harry: Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell? :Percy: Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. :Harry: What's he teach? :Percy: Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years. having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghost, called Sir Nicolas, pops out. :Ron: Ahh! :Nick: Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor. ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along. :Bloody Baron: Whoo-hoo-hoo! :Girl: Look, its the Bloody Baron! :Percy: Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer? :Nick: Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. to leave :Ron: Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick! :Nick: I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind. :Hermione: Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless? :Nick: Like this. head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread. :Ron: Ahh! moans in disgust; Harry looks on in amazement. Nick reattaches his head back to his body. Later, Percy is leading the Gryffindors to the staircase tower. :Percy: Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you. :Boy: Ravenclaws, follow me. This way. :Percy: This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change. camera pans up and we see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places. :Percy: Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on. begin walking up the stairs, several of the portraits began greeting them :Neville: Seamus, that picture's moving! :Ron: Look at that one, Harry! :Harry: I think she fancies you. :Girl: Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl? :Man in a painting: Welcome to Hogwarts. :Girl: Who's that? bit later on the seventh floor, They are in the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. She is known as "The Fat Lady". :The Fat Lady: Password? :Percy: Caput Draconis. Fat Lady smiles and nods in confirmation. The painting opens up to reveal a doorway in the wall, leading to Gryffindor Tower. Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on. :Girl: Oh, wow. :Percy: the common room Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. at midnight. Harry is sitting by a window in his pj's, with Hedwig. He pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing with content, knowing that he will love it here at Hogwarts. Potions and Parcels is morning at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are running in the corridors, because they are late for Transfiguration class. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk. Harry and Ron rush in; Hermione rolls her eyes in annoyance because they're late for class. :Ron: Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late? cat jumps off the desk and transforms into Professor McGonagall, on-screen for the first time. The two boys are amazed. :Ron: That was bloody brilliant. :McGonagall: Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time. :Harry: We got lost. :McGonagall: Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats. on, inside Snape's potions classroom, the students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in. :Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... at Draco, who smiles who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... looks on in death. raises his eyebrows. Snape sees Harry, writing what Snape said in his lecture down, in, his view, not paying attention. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention. nudges Harry, finally making him look up to the Professor. Snape then walks to where he can speak to Harry more properly. Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? puts her hand. Harry shrugs. You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? hand shoots up again. :Harry: I don't know, Sir. :Snape: And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane? :Harry: I don't know, Sir. :Snape: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... has a smirk on his face is it, Mr. Potter? (Extended Version) :Harry: Clearly, Hermione knows. Since it's a pity not to ask her. looks a bit surprised as everyone laughs :Snape: Silence! turns to Harry, looking a bit insulted; Harry seemingly gulps. Snape then walks over to his desk. To Hermione, who has still got her hand up. And put her hand down, you silly girl. sits in front of Harry, and leans towards him. For your information, Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. is quiet Well? the students Why aren't you all taking this down? students obey Snape and start to write down what Snape said. Snape returns to his desk, and dips his quill into some ink. And Gryffindors, note that five points, will be taken from your house... for your classmate's cheek. then starts writing; Hermione looks at Harry and then starts writing. Harry looks at Snape, who turns slightly and then continues writing (Normal Version) stares at Snape, knowing that he shows dislike for the boy. In the great hall, around midday. The students are all doing their homework. Seamus is trying a spell on a cup. :Seamus: Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. in cup and shakes head. Eye of rabbit, harp string hum... :Harry: What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water? :Ron: Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before- was cut off when a mighty flash occurs. We now see that the cup had exploded and Seamus is left charred. Several students laugh at this. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above. :Ron: Ah. Mail's here! owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry gets nothing. He sees the newspaper Ron has put down. :Harry: Can I borrow this? nods Thanks. is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear glass ball with a gold banner around it. :Seamus: Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall! :Hermione: I've read about those. When the smoke turns red smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something. :Neville: The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten. :Harry: Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts, listen. reads the article Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Uncomplete Transcripts